


骷髅

by buzibarton



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzibarton/pseuds/buzibarton
Summary: 面向你的，是一幅群像。众人都在注目着端坐中央的圣者。有一个人，却在看向你。你仔细看着他的眼睛。那倒映出的是一具骷髅。





	骷髅

“Wo-hoo!”  
鼓点与松弛的电吉他通过音箱溢满了整间屋子。电影拍完之后的杀青派对上，Zachary自然是众人的焦点，脱了那身让人感觉暴露而刺眼的戏服，他仍旧洋溢着快乐与活力，并感染着所有人。  
Jack一个人倚在人少的吧台处，因为他平时也会喜欢一个人待会儿，吹吹长笛，按按键盘什么的，所以也没有人来管他。才和调酒师唠叨了几句螺丝起子不算酒，所以他可以喝一杯之类的废话，就听见一个熟悉的声音传来。  
“嘿”  
令他有点意外，走过来的是Asher。说实话，平时他们五个一起玩得多一点，而Asher不常露面。当然，他有更多的单独戏份，所以剩下的五个人，等待的时候待在一起，自然更熟一些。  
“咋样啊兄弟”  
Jack和对方懒懒的击了个掌。还顶着一头标志Billy成熟的刘海上梳发型，穿着格子衫的男孩在他旁边靠上吧台。  
“你觉得我们能成功吗？”Asher转头问他。  
“不清楚，华纳的人心里有数就行了。“Jack耸耸肩，余光却瞥到对方有些紧绷。于是他转过头，拍拍比他大一岁的男孩的肩膀，“别担心啦哥们，会成功的。”  
”你不焦虑吗？“  
Asher突然开口，把Jack吓了一跳。  
”还好吧，我才17岁呢“  
“娜塔丽波特曼18岁演的《星球大战》，瑞凡菲尼克斯16岁演的《伴我同行》“  
Jack明白了言下之意，这俩人也都是犹太人。  
看到Jack一时沉默，Asher的表情慢慢又变得开朗了起来，两颊的酒窝十分显眼。“抱歉，也许只是一直待在迪士尼，我有点着急了”  
Asher摆出的那副标准的开朗表情让Jack忍不住就说出了自己最厌烦的一类话，“不必一定要像那些大佬一样啊，像Zachary，无意冒犯，就很快活，还给别人带来了积极的影响”  
“总会有适合你的路走的”  
Asher没有回答，只是微笑着看着Jack，直到Jack有点尴尬的转回了头。  
“嘿！Asher！”刚提到魔鬼，不，应该是天使，Zachary就大喊着召唤年长的男孩过去。  
“一会儿见”他揉了一下卷发男孩的头，就飞跑过去了。  
“回见”Jack往后捋了一下自己的茂密卷发，感受到它原样不动地弹回。他懊恼地想，每个人活得怎么样，终究是由他自己的想法和追求决定的，他说的话就是一通废话啊。  
然后他跟Chen提了一句自己出去了，就闷闷不乐地离开了。  
他需要skating。

听见敲门声时，Jack正揉着自己滑滑板稍稍扭了一下的脚腕。他一边应着，一边一瘸一拐的去开门。  
标致的笑脸和酒窝。Asher Angel。  
他提着一个黑袋子，迅速溜进了房间并带上了门。  
”那是什么？“Jack看着这个不速之客，不再感到那么惊讶。  
“酒”Asher对着他微笑。  
Jack惊讶地笑了一声，然后变成咯咯的笑。  
“真有你的，兄弟。”

三瓶啤酒下肚，Jack感觉自己有点快乐的飘起来了。Asher一直在说笑话，念叨着说唱的歌词，他们还跳起了互相顶屁股的傻乎乎的舞。  
最后两个人肩并肩一起倒在了床上，Jack微笑着，当他转头时看到Asher在看着他，也在微笑。  
Asher伸出手，捏了捏他的脸。Jack则懒洋洋的用拳头捶了一下Asher的肚子。  
然后Asher用手圈住他的脖子，将他的头固定在了自己的胸前。  
感受着另一具躯体的热度和心脏的搏动，Jack迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。


End file.
